


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: EXO Unit [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Blood and Torture, Gen, Hurt Kim Jongdae | Chen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Kidnapped Scientist, Kidnapping, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Minor Violence, Terrorists, Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen & Everyone, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Everyone
Series: EXO Unit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916251





	Untitled

**11:54 AM**

"Jongdae-hyung?"

Jongdae looked up in slight surprise to see Sehun walking into his lab,wearing a even more surprised expression."Hey Sehun-ah."The older greeted."Did you need something?"

Sehun shook his head,still clearly slightly surprised by Jongdae's presence."No it's just..."The younger trailed off,scratching his head before continuing."I wasn't expecting to see you here today."


End file.
